Visual representation of data can give meaning to information by helping users to understand and analyze data. Effective data visualization can make data more accessible and understandable. With the increase in Internet speeds and proliferation of sensors in the environment, data is generated at greater rates than ever before. These data sets are typically so large and complex that manual procedures and traditional data processing applications are inadequate to handle analysis of such data sets. Nevertheless, visualization of these data sets can be helpful to identify business trends, troubleshoot and improve the provision of energy and computing resources, prevent diseases, combat crime, and the like.
One type of data visualization is a Sankey diagram. Conventionally, Sankey diagrams have been used to show density or magnitude, e.g., in flow of natural resources such as energy, petroleum, electricity, etc. Early applications of the Sankey diagram include Matthew Sankey's diagram of the energy efficiency of a steam engine and Charles Minard's diagram of Napoleon's Russian Campaign of 1812. The inventors perceived a need for more effective visual display of and manipulation of data and the potential of interactive Sankey diagrams to response to such needs.